No matter what
by Sanfranciscosummer
Summary: After the events in new moon Bella moves on with her life as works with her family and friends as unrelenting forces try to break them apart. A story of love, loss and laughter. Bella/ Thor AU. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is a twilight/ avengers crossover and I hope you all enjoy it. I've left the timelines relatively the same but there may be a few tiny differences. This is an AU story so there will be some big differences from canon. If you have any problems with the story please feel free to leave me a review or a message. But, I will always love reviews no matter what so please leave me on? :') thanks for reading!

As always, twilight and the avengers belong to their respective owners and no copywrite infringement is intended.

…

CHAPTER 1

June 8th 2010.

Bright sun beams cascaded across the gently rolling waves of the sea in an intricate pattern that took my breath away. It was an unusually sunny day in forks and I took advantage by spending my time on la push beach, re reading my favourite book for what has to be the twentieth time, it was days like these that brought me a sense of inner peace, I knew that without them I'd be in a constant state of stress. The pack were one of my only other reprieves, they had helped me through a lot of things and had been there for me no matter what. They were my family now, and I loved them all more than anything. It had been almost two years since the Cullen's left and completely ripped my life apart, and despite the fact that I had come to terms with what they had done to me, it still hurt deeply to think that they could leave me behind so easily. Like I meant absolutely nothing to them. It made me feel common, and disposable. If it wasn't for Jake and the rest of the pack I doubt I would've gotten through the last few years. After the Cullen's left, everything went downhill very quickly. The reappearance of Victoria set events into motion that I doubt even Alice would have foreseen. It started off when I was hiking, I was trying to find Edwards meadow and Jake had promised to help, but he had been busy with the pack that day so I decided to go myself. I managed to find the meadow, but I also found Laurent. I had thought that he had finally come to take me to Victoria so she could get her revenge for what happened with James. But I was very wrong.

15 months earlier.

I slowly stood up out of my crouched position as a lone figure slowly walked forward from the north. Excitement raced through me, I've finally found what I've been looking for. Edward's come back to me! I almost laughed with glee as I stared hungrily at the distant figure across the meadow.

As he moved closer I realised how wrong I was. A crushing disappointment wrapped its way around my heart until I was struggling to breathe. Get it together Bella! I mentally chastised myself. I looked the new comer over, quickly realising who was in front of me. A tall black man, dressed in shabby torn clothes and no shoes with thick hip length dread locks was stood in front of me. But, instead of the piercing red eyes that would scare me to my very soul, was a light butterscotch colour that I had been dreaming of every night for the last four months. A tiny sob left my throat as I stared up at the man in from of me.

"Laurent" I whispered gently.

Laurent had been part of James' coven. But he had never partaken in the hunt to kill me. Instead, he gave us a warning and left for Alaska to join Edwards extended family who were also vegetarians. I had assumed that he would be here to kill me, but now I wasn't so sure. Since his eyes were amber he obviously wasn't hunting humans any more.

"Bella" he said with a tiny smile.

"I've come to give you a warning, and I'll trust you to think about it wisely" he said seriously. I gave a sharp jerky nod, my heart thumping noisily in my chest.

"O-of course" I stuttered out.

"Victoria's coming for you Bella. She's wanted to kill you since your vampires killed James. An eye for an eye and all that. Stay with your vampires at all times, I'm sure they will protect you" he said worriedly. I frowned slightly. He obviously didn't know that the Cullen's had left months ago. I debated slightly over wether or not I should tell him the truth. It was possible that he was only saying these things to find out the truth, so he could kill me himself. On the other hand, if he was telling the truth, maybe he could help me escape Victoria. I hesitated before finally telling him what happened.

"The Cullen's.. they left a few months ago. I don't know where they are now, I haven't spoken to them since last September" I said, a slight quiver to my voice conveying my sadness to the lone vampire.

A tiny frown marred his beautiful face as he thought about my words.

"That is very troubling. It may be best for you to leave forks then, and go back to your mothers maybe. I doubt even Victoria would be stupid enough to follow you to somewhere so sunny. She wouldn't risk exposure like that. Although, I can't say she won't plan out something else" He abruptly sat down on the grass and motioned for me to do the same.

"You need to be very careful Bella. Because she will come, but you can count me as an Ally. When I moved to Alaska to meet the Denali's I found my mate in one of the succubi sisters, Irina. I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting her?" He asked one of his eyebrows shooting up. He carried on speaking when I mutely shook my head no.

"Well, when we first met we realised we were true mates right away and I quickly decided to take on the vegetarian diet for her. I will admit, it is the hardest thing I have ever done, but it is definitely worth it" he said with a tiny smile.

"Things were going well for a awhile until Victoria showed up and asked for my help, she explained what she wanted to do and I told her I'd help her with her plans. We decided to meet up in Seattle a few weeks later so we could figure out what to do, in that time, I spoke to Irina and her family and told them what Victoria said. We decided I should come here and warn you about Victoria's plans. And let you know that our family will always be there for you if you are in need." He finished speaking with a slight smile. I could tell from his facial expressions whilst he was talking about Irina and her family that he was telling the truth, he truly loved these people and would do anything for them. We sat on the grass in silence for several minutes both of us deep in thought, when Laurent entered the meadow I hadn't been expecting anything like this. Although I was grateful for his support. A few moments later, Laurent reached into his jacket and pulled out a scrap of paper which he then handed to me.

"This is a list of numbers for you to get in contact with my family. My number is at the top, please, feel free to text or call me whenever you feel like it. I would dearly love to get to know you Bella. Also, I want you to know, two red eyed vampires will be coming to visit you at your home in the next few days. They are friends of mine, and you should know they mean you no harm. They are family to Jasper, and would never dream of harming you. They just wish to help you with whatever you need. They have a lot of fighting experience after fighting in the southern vampire wars at the beginning of their immortal lives" he told me. I wasn't too confused as the southern vampire wars had briefly been explained to me so I knew a bit about them. However I was still rather worried about two strange vampires coming to pay me a visit, but if they were friends of Jasper and Laurent then I'd at least meet them.

"Thank you so much for this Laurent. I don't even want to think what could have happened if you didn't come to warn me" I whispered brokenly. He crawled over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a gentle hug.

"We may not know each other all that well, but I will always thank you for your part in destroying James. I know it may not have been you that killed him, but you played a part in it and for that I am truly grateful. I will forever be in your debt. Now, I must go. I need to go back to Denali to see my family. Please, get in contact with me very soon. I will come down to see you whenever I can, be careful little swan" he said gently before running off into the forest. I smiled slightly, feeling more hopeful than I had in a long time.

Current day.

After that day, things changed considerably for me. I met Peter and Charlotte two days after Laurent's warning and I became great friends with the both of them. They were admirable people, or vampires, and had been there for me for a long time. After a few months of constant texting between the three of us, they finally decided it was time to move away from Texas. They moved into a secluded house in the middle of the woods, we spent most days together when I wasn't with Jake and the boys. When the pack found out about them living in forks they were understandably angry about the situation, but after months of putting up with each other they had become friends, however begrudgingly. Peter and Charlotte had helped the quileutes realise that vampires weren't just mindless killers, but actual people. It had taken a lot of work but they eventually came around. Peter and Charlotte were allowed on quileute land and often attended bonfires and parties held at Emily's house. I had found a true family in these people and I hadn't been this happy in a long time. Although thinking about Charlie still hurt. Not long after Peter and Charlotte moved to forks, Victoria came to my house whilst I was at a bonfire in la push. She killed Charlie in cold blood and left his dead body in my living room as a reminder that she was still coming for me. I spent the next few months in a deep depression, but I didn't let it affect my life as I had last time. I knew Charlie wouldn't want me to give up on school or my future plans for college just because he died. So, I tried my hardest to do well in school and get the best grades I could. I knew if he was still here, he would be very proud of me.

As the sun slowly drifted behind a cluster of grey clouds, I decided to make my way back to Emily's. I was done living in the past, I had just graduated high school and it was time to move on with my life. I knew my family would always be there for me, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your follows, favourites and reviews they honestly mean the world! If you have any suggestions of ideas for this story, feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think:') There are a lot of time skips in this chapter but hopefully it all flows together fairly well. I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!

Disclaimer – Twilight and Marvel belong to their respective owners no copy write one infringement is intended. I just wanted to mess around in their worlds for a little while.

…

June 12th 2010.

The last few days had been incredibly busy, from several birthday parties on the res, to planning my trip to New Mexico and talking to Peter and Charlotte about my upcoming change. We had decided over a year ago that they would change me just before my 20th birthday. I considered the both of them and Laurent to be my family, and wanted to spend my life with them in immortality. I suppose it had always been part of my plan since I met the Cullen's. I wanted to stay with my family, including the pack, for as long as possible, if that meant decades or centuries then so be it. I'd do whatever I could to be with them for as long as possible. The pack knew about our plans and were all for it, as long as I didn't harm any humans. We planned to move to Texas, in Pete and Char's house until my new born year was over and I could control my instincts better. The date was set for June 21st which gave me just over a week to get prepared. We had spend the day packing our belongings and and putting them onto a private plane ready for our trip. We all disliked the idea of driving straight to Texas considering it would take several days. Peter and Charlotte had good control over their blood lust but being stuck in a car with me for days would be pushing their limits.

Irina and Laurent had decided to join us as well. They both wanted to be there to help me through my first year as a vampire, and decided that I would training in to fight, and also how to hone my gift. Peter knew that I definitely had one, and that whatever it was, it would be very powerful if I was taught how to use it properly. The idea scared me slightly, I was used to being normal Bella, the thought of having a powerful gift was worrying, despite the fact that Peter said there was nothing for me to be scared about, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Because of that, some of the pack decided to come along. They were curious about what was going to happen and wanted to help train me, so, Embry, Paul, Leah and Seth decided to come along. Out of the whole pack, they were the ones I was closest to now. Jake had been my best friend for a long time, and still was one of my best friends. But we'd never get past his feelings for me, I knew they wouldn't change unless he imprinted and, I didn't have any sort of romantic feelings for him so it constantly made things awkward between us. We still spoke and saw each other regularly but our friendship would never be the same as it once was and I was okay with that, after the wolf gene kicked in, he changed. He wasn't the same person I knew before and it was difficult for us to spend time with each other constantly as we had before. He spent most of his time with Sam and Jared, and we'd spend time together a few times a week when I'd go to the res for a bonfire or a party. We were both happy with how things had turned out and he was excited for me to start my new life, as was I.

I finished packing the last boxes and put them into the back of a Big u-haul truck. Embry and Paul were going to drive it to the airport and unpack all the boxes onto the plane. Most of our belongings were already on there, it was just clothes and and books that were being put on there now. I walked back into the house and made myself I cup of tea to warm up, the weather had been warm and sunny the last few days but it had begun to rain this morning, ending the few days of summer we had been blessed with. I grabbed my cup and made my way over to Pete and Char's house, it was a 5 minute walk through the woods that I could probably walk with my eyes shut I'd been there that many times. Seth and Leah would be waiting there for me along, we'd be spending the night then driving to the airport together in the morning. Embry, Paul, Peter and chad would be staying in a hotel near the airport tonight whilst they got the plane ready for us to leave, they had already called to tell me things were on track and to remind me to bring a spare set of clothes and some books in my carry on bag for the plane ride. I couldn't wait to get to Texas, the heat would definitely be a nice change from the dreary forks weather. Around the corner from Pete's house, I was tackled to the ground by Seth who burst out laughing as soon as we hit the ground.

"Sorry, I had to do it one last time before we left, you always look so surprised it's hilarious" he said, breaking into a fit of giggles. I gave him my best glare and managed to pull myself out from underneath him.

"When I'm finally a vampire I'm going to get my revenge you know. You've been doing this for me for the last 2 years" I said grumpily as I stood up and wiped the muck and broken twigs off of myself. Seth stood up and slung an arm around my shoulder whilst walking me to the house.

"You'll never get any sort of revenge on me, my instincts are just too good!"

"You sure about that? Because I've got several ideas I mind that would definitely work" I said with a taunting smirk.

"Nah. You wouldn't be able to get one over on me. I'm just too good. I'd realise the second you tried any sort of prank." I rolled my eyes and made my way into the house and into my room, it was fairly small but it had everything I needed and it reminded me of my own room back at Charlie's. Placing my bags down and quickly changing into a clean set of clothes I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen. It had already been a busy day and I was incredibly hungry so I decided to make a lasagna for myself and Leah and Seth. I already knew they would be starving so I put together a quick salad and made some homemade wedges and garlic bread to go along with it. Despite my effort, I knew they'd still be hungry afterwards, but they will just have to make do with what there is.

Once the food was done, I set it all out neatly on the table along with cutlery and some napkins and dug into the food. Leah and Seth showed up several minutes later and began shovelling massive forkfuls of food into their mouths. I watched on in disgust, just because they could turn into giant dogs, doesn't mean they have to eat like dogs. Once I finished my food, I took my plates over to the sink and began washing the pots, it was already 6:30 pm and I was already very tired. It was going to be an early night tonight, I wasn't looking forward to waking up 8 the next morning either, Ive gotten used to being able to sleep in and get out of bed whenever I wanted to. But, I'd just have to suck it up. And I finished washing the pots, said good night to Seth and Leah and made my way up stairs and into the bathroom where I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth before I got into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

1 week later, June 20th.

We'd been in Texas for a week now getting everything prepared for my change, Irina and Laurent had decided to meet us there instead of joining us on the plane. This was the first time I'd met Irina in person, is texted and called with her and the rest of her family frequently but we'd never found the time to meet in person. I was very happy to finally spend some actual time with both of them, and I couldn't wait to meet the rest of the denali's after my change. They'd all promised to come up for a visit within the next few weeks to see how I was doing.

I made my way into the large kitchen where everyone was situated and sat in the only unused chair.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" Irina asked with a kind smile. She was a caring and nurturing person, and was constantly worried about my well being, I had a feeling it had something to do with how long she had been a vampire for, but, it was possible she was like this when she was human as well.

"I slept alright, it been difficult adjusting to the heat again" I said.

"Maybe we could put a fan in your room tonight, since it's going to be your last night of sleep you're definitely going to want it to be a good one" Char said with a smile. I agreed with her, a fan would definitely help me sleep and I would be needing a decent nights rest tonight. Although, with the nerves I already had, I had a feeling it wouldn't come easily. I set to work on eating my breakfast, a cheese and ham omelette with beans and sausage. A bit more than what I would normally need but Char loved to cook and would often go slightly overboard but, with the wolves being here, she nothing to worry about as they would eat whatever she made so there was never anything left over.

"I can't wait to have a race with you when you're changed Bella' Paul said with a smirk.

"Then you'll see who the more powerful species is." I raised my eyebrow at him, a forkful of omelette halfway to my mouth.

"You think a race is going to prove who's better?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and mumbled something around a mouthful of food.

"Paul, eat with your mouth closed that's disgusting" Irina said her face wrinkling slightly. He rolled his eyes before swallowing.

"A race isn't the only thing that's going to prove it, but it'll definitely prove we're faster. We'll have to do some other tests as well." He said thoughtfully. I was shocked at how much Paul had changed. Gone was the teenage boy with excessive anger issues. He was calm and controlled now, he still had the odd episode but it was only when something truly bad had happened which was to be expected. The whole pack was the same, their emotions were heightened compared to normal humans, it was the same with vampire. They were capable of feeling a myriad of emotions all at once.

"We'll see Paul. But I doubt you'll win any of them. I'm gonna kick your butt" I smirked. He roared with laughed, his whole body shaking with his mirth.

"You're so naïve. You've going to be severely disappointed when I win". Peter chuckled.

"Come now little wolf, if you seriously think shapeshifters are better than vampires you're in for a very big surprise. We ain't got nothing to worry 'bout, it's gonna be an easy win" he said winking at me.

"Can we stop talking about this at the dinner table please, just eat your food and we'll find out tomorrow" Irina said.

"Yes mother dearest" Peter said with a mock salut. Charlotte smacked the back of his head with a roll of her eyes.

"Ow Char, that hurt. Why are you always so mean to me darlin'" he pouted.

"Because you're incapable of keeping your big fat mouth closed" she said trying to sound irritated, but a small smile slowly made its way onto her face.

I finished my food and started cleaning up the kitchen with Irina's help. Together we got the kitchen back to normal before heading outside and sitting together on the porch. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Bella? It's a very big decision and we'll all support you whatever you choose."

"I'm definitely ready. I've thought about this for a long time and there's nothing I want more than to join you all as a vampire. I want to start my life and put the past behind me". She smiled at me and nodded.

"As long as you're sure sweetie. We've got a room ready for you to change in, and we're hoping it'll be over quickly. It's going to hurt an awful lot but I know you'll be able to handle it" she said with a small smile. We sat outside in the morning sun for awhile before heading back into the house. It was going to be a long day and the was a lot to be done before tomorrow.

The next day.

I woke up bright and early and had my breakfast before making my way down into the living room. A large canopy bed had been put Into the middle of the room for me to change in comfortably so I made my way onto the bed and waited for everyone to come in. The wolves came in first followed by Laurent, Irina and Char, and last Peter who was carrying a small wooden box. Frowning slightly I examined the box having no clue what could be inside it.

"This has got syringes full of morphine in it. And 2 syringes of our venom. We're going to give you the morphine to see if it will numb the pain, and the syringes of venom are going to go straight into your heart to see if we can speed up the change." Peter said seriously. I nodded slightly, too nervous to say anything. Peter checked hi watch.

"It's almost time, we've got 2 minutes before we've got to start". Leah and Seth were the first Ines to come over and hug me.

"Good luck Bella, we're both incredibly proud of you, and we can't wait to see what you'll be like as a vampire" Leah said with a grin. The rest of family came over with hugs and similar sentiments and finally, it was time for my change. I took off my t shirt and jeans so I was only in a tank top and a pair of shorts and lay back against the bed.

"I'm going to object the morphine first, then, I'm going to inject the venom. I'm going to take both sides of your neck, Char is going to take your femoral arteries, Irina your anterior tibial artery and Laurent is going to take your wrists. We don't know for sure if the morphine is going to do anything so be prepared. I love you sug, and I can't wait for you to wake up" Pete said with a bright smile before walking over to administer the morphine. Char and Irina grabbed my hands and I closed my eyes, nervously awaiting the pain, slowly a numbness creeped over my body until I could feel nothing, I had no idea of how much time passed until a sharp tingling sensation spread through my chest and made it's way around my body. The pain slowly increased until I was burning. It felt like white hot pokers all over body or being thrown into a pit of lava. But, as soon as the pain came, it was gone again, and I was back into the blissful numbness that I had started off with. It stayed like this for awhile, switching between the pain and numbness. Before long I started to feel my heart speeding up, drumming a fast rhythm against my chest. The pain began to flare up again and I felt heat rush throughout my whole body. My heart continued to hammer in my chest and I found it hard to breathe. But suddenly the beating stopped, and pain receded until I felt nothing. I gently breathed in through my nose and a myriad of smells came to me. Honey, chocolate, lilac, sunshine, wood, orange and something that smelled an awful lot like wet dog. I wrinkled my nose slightly and finally decided to open my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling and heard several loud gasps. I looked over at the people surrounding me. They were beautiful, my human eyes did them no justice. But the looks of surprise and confusion on all of their faces didn't bode well. I frowned slightly. Something must have gone wrong. And horrible burning in the back of my throats made me wince. I rubbed my neck slightly, hoping the feeling would abate. I realised that I needed to feed. Since I was a newborn I'd need to feed even more than most vampires, so I would have to get used to the horrible burning sensation constantly at the back of my throat. I slowly looked around and the people surrounding me. Peter and Laurent were whispering to each other, so quietly for anyone else to hear.

"What happened, did something to wrong? Did something happen to me?" I asked quickly, my panic starting to rise.

"Bella" Irina asked gently.

"How do you feel sweet heart?"

"I feel fine" I said in confusion my voice ringing musically. Peter and Char shared a look before Char ran off to grab something from another room. She came back seconds later with a mirror. She passed it to me, and I held it up to my face. Staring back at me, were a pair of swirling purple eyes.


End file.
